El Cambio
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: It all began with a chance encounter with Aqua Force, and since then, he made history. Story for Jaime's birthday.


Kuri: I actually finished this before I wrote the Fenrir x Altmile pic, but decided to post it today because today's Jaime's birthday. Happy b-day to the AqF amigo! And I also included some Spanish words, like the following:

 _joven_ \- young boy

 _adios_ \- good-bye

 _señor_ \- mister

Hope you enjoy this story. Again, happy b-day, Jaime!

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV G nor the characters. Only the plot.

* * *

 _ **\- Ten Years Ago -**_

The village of poor people was truly meager, houses and small buildings constructed entirely out of bricks merged together with cement and other materials people could find, especially for the roof. The residents were wearing squalid clothes, with holes and torn-up sides here and there. The dusty boots, some with the soles now gradually tearing away, protected the feet against the rocky ground as children were playing and the adults were tending to the usual responsibilities. But otherwise, others would just endure the walk with bare feet.

Among all the people residing in that village, a young boy was hiding on the space between two buildings, knees close to his chest as he hugged his legs tight to his body. His back was pressed against the brick wall, and his head was hanging down. His shaggy alabaster hair framed his tanned face, but his golden yellow eyes were dim because of loneliness.

Losing both of his parents was a tragedy for him, and he had no choice but to remain in that village. He couldn't even afford the luxury of playing, all because he had to survive and work hard just to put food on the table.

He could only wish that his mom and dad were still alive, the ones that took care of him.

"Feeling ok, _joven_?"

The young lad raised his head at the voice, and he saw a middle-aged man. The man's hair was gray, tied into a low ponytail, skin also tanned like him. His slightly stout form was dressed in a collared white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his upper arms, with the sleeveless brown leather jacket as well as pants bearing the shade of the Sahara sands. His upper lip was slightly concealed with the moustache with the same hair color, and his chin was slightly dusted with the stubble. But his clear blue eyes were nonetheless laden with concern for the kid.

Being a bit uncomfortable with strangers, the child avoided his stare, head shifting to the side. "I'm…fine."

"But your expression says otherwise," the man stated as if he could read the male child's mind, then squatted down a bit to be on the same level as him. "You must be suffering from a tough time. I'll show you something interesting."

The orphan now became curious. "What is it, _señor_?"

The older male reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a card with the familiar logo. He then revealed the front, the card now near the child's face as he let the kid gaze at it.

The front image was an aquaroid, his argentine-white hair tied in a sleek ponytail, his skin as pale as snow. His light green eyes were shimmering with determination as he was wielding the sword with the translucent pyroxene blade with one hand. He was clad in a majestic rear admiral uniform, the hat fit for such a title. His mount was a kelpie, the creature attuned to the sea.

"You may end up being interested in it. Feel free to look."

The young kid was hesitant at first, but he accepted it anyway, and he couldn't help but to be fascinated at it.

With that, the child was propelled into a strange place, floating in a majestic amalgam of colors. He felt awed, because it was thrilling.

His translucent form finally arrived at the ruins of Magallanica, his unclad feet barely landing on the wet ground. Strangely enough, even when he was underwater, he wasn't suffocating, but it didn't matter that much.

Because he was now face to face with the unit himself. The male unit smiled, acknowledging his presence.

"You must be a really interesting kid," the male rear admiral spoke.

"Who are you?" the kid asked, now interested in him.

"My name is Thavas," the aquaroid replied. The kelpie moved a bit and he had to tug on the reigns a bit to calm the creature down. "I'm labeled as a prodigy of the 554th generation, the one who surpasses the storm."

The child's mouth formed an 'o' due to admiration. "That's cool."

Thavas' pale emerald orbs were connected with his golden ones. "I believe that you have the potential to alter your destiny."

"What do you mean?"

The silver-haired rear admiral paused for a moment. "Not sure about the exact meaning. But what I do know is that…"

He brandished his sword, the translucent blade being clearly prominent, and pointed up, where the surface illuminated with a faint patch of light.

"You will reach there someday, towards greater things."

When the boy opened his eyes, he was back to reality. It may seem like a hallucination, but it still felt real to him.

"You do become interested in this card after all," the older male was now standing up. "I better get going. _Adios, joven_."

But as he was about to leave, the small kid rose, raising a hand as he called him. "Wait, _señor_! May I know your name?"

The gray-haired man now faced sideways, looking near his shoulder, his eye focusing on him. "My name is Emilio. May I know yours?"

And the kid's smile was faint as he spoke his name to the older male.

"Jaime. Jaime Alcaraz."

A smile, warm and sincere, crept up Emilio's lips. "If you want, come to my house for the kids. You will feel comfortable there."

* * *

It had been a week since Jaime moved in to Emilio's adobe for the kids. His life there was less difficult than before, though he had to face kids his age that were willing to induce trouble sometimes.

The alabaster-haired male's clothes were now clean and comfortable. Plus, with the old man's aid, he was able to constrict an Aqua Force deck based on Thavas. Jaime was able to learn fast, though he did commit some errors during the testing phase.

Emilio was finished with the task of washing the dishes when he heard the sounds of cardfighting outside. He checked through the glass window and noticed Jaime facing off against an orphan boy whose build was a bit too enormous for his age. His opponent was using the Dark Irregulars deck, with Echo of Nemesis as the main boss.

"Boosted by Doreen, Echo of Nemesis attacks your Vanguard!" the male foe declared as the demon flung the throwing knives at Thavas. Thanks to the unit's Limit Break skill as well as the elf's boost, the attack power was at 32000.

Jaime was caught in a tight spot, even more so because he couldn't guard with grade 1 or higher units from his hand. He had no choice but to deplete almost all the cards he was holding.

"Guard!"

The medical officer and two Jet-ski Riders materialized to the field, defending Thavas. The Dark Irregulars player needed two triggers to pass through the blocking wall.

"Looks like that's all you got. Twin drive check!"

 **First Trigger Check – Cursed Doctor [Heal Trigger]**

"All effects to my Vanguard, and I heal one damage."

 **Second Trigger Check – Dark Knight of Nightmareland [Critical Trigger]**

"Wohooo! Oh yeah! All effects to my Vanguard!"

And the white-haired boy just opened his mouth in complete shock, watching helplessly as the knives pierced the guarding units and stabbed the aquaroid hard. Thavas howled in pain.

 **First Damage Check – Kelpie Rider, Denis [No Trigger]**

 **Second Damage Check – Hydro Hammer Sailor [No Trigger]**

"In your face, loser! In. Your. Face!" the giant male exclaimed, laughing intently while pointing his index finger with the intention to insult him. Jaime just sighed wistfully, head hanging down.

"Now, now, it's not the time for such squabble," Emilio admonished, and the humongous male shut his mouth. The elder male approached the tanned boy and patted his shoulder.

"Losing is also part of the game. There are times wherein the outcome may not be what you expect, and the opponent may have the stroke of luck on his side despite your best efforts. Just stay positive and learn about it."

The Aqua Force wielder simply nodded, comprehending his words.

* * *

Another day had passed by, and the white-haired kid was done with breakfast. His meal was composed of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Once again, the opponent from before was in front of him.

"Fight me again!" the kid was now smirking, his stare intimidating and he expected him to cower. "Let's see if you will lose again."

But Jaime simply smiled, as if he was expected it. "We'll just see about that."

Later, the rematch had begun, and both of them were now at four damage. The opponent had just finished break-riding with Echo of Nemesis on top of Dantarian and Doreen, Blue Dust and Knowledge Drunkard were the chosen rear-guards for the extra power boost. He also activated the soul blast ability with his vanguard to soul charge 2 times, and Doreen's attack power became 27000.

"Boosted by Alluring Succubus, Blue Dust attacks Magnum Assault!"

The aquaroid was now blanketed with the freezing snow as the blue-skinned human aimed at the target. The frozen statue then disintegrated into nothingness.

"With his skill, since the attack hits, I soul charge 1 card. Boosted by Doreen, Echo of Nemesis is next."

The Spanish cardfighter cringed, because Echo of Nemesis' power had shot higher, the number rising to 51000. Worse, the cards in his hand were inadequate, and he had no choice but to resort to the risky decision.

"No guard."

His foe's lips formed a wicked smile, glad that he had accepted the inevitable. "Twin drive check."

 **First Trigger Check – March Rabbit of Nightmareland [No Trigger]**

 **Second Trigger Check – King of Masks, Dantarian [No Trigger]**

The Dark Irregular user grumbled, frustrated that the critical trigger didn't arrive to finish the game.

 **Damage Check – Tidal Assault [No Trigger]**

But he still has the last column for attacking. He rested both units. "Boosted by Prisoner Beast, Knowledge Drunkard attacks your Vanguard!"

The horned demon was about to unleash the final assault, clawing for Thavas' head, but Jaime wanted to survive for his last chance to turn the tables.

"Guard!"

Alekbors and Jet-ski Rider appeared, impeding the demon from grabbing and sucking the rear admiral's soul out. The boy grumbled in disbelief.

"Turn end."

Emilio just noticed the match, all while keeping his eye on Jaime. The old man was glad that the tanned orphan had the chance to bounce back.

"I stand and draw," the Spanish cardfighter began his turn, his golden eyes shimmering with enthusiasm. "Time for my comeback!"

 _Embrace it._

It must be his imagination, but he swore that he heard Thavas' voice.

 _Grasp that new possibility, and you may end up changing the outcome._

Although he was uncertain, he trusted that voice. He nodded as he stared at the G zone.

And his smile became brighter.

"Generation Zone Release!"

He discarded a copy of Thavas from his hand as the cost to unleash that new power.

"Sail forth, down the guiding channel of fate! Stride Generation!"

When the aura cleared, a Tear Dragon was materialized to the field, its majestic multiple wings unfurling. The canon was glowing with the familiar pyroxene green shade inside its barrel. It roared, ready to unleash destruction.

" _ **Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon!"**_

The Dark Irregulars player was perplexed, but to say that he was surprised would be an understatement. In fact, he was speechless as if he had seen an alien.

 _And I thought Limit Break and Legion are the only two mechanics available for the game,_ the enormous boy pondered. _It's my first time seeing this._

"And I call," Jaime said as he summoned Magnum Assault, Polo and Thavas onto the field. Now his formation was in full swing. And worse, his foe was now worried about his hand since it may end up inadequate when guarding against the incoming attacks.

"First up, boosted by Polo, Magnum Assault attacks your Vanguard!"

The green-skinned aquaroid charged up his guns and the missiles were flying toward the target. The demon winced as he was hit.

 **Damage Check – Doreen the Thruster [No Trigger]**

"Then I activate Magnum Assault's skill," the Spanish boy paid a counterblast, and he stood up the unit once more. "It gains additional 2000 power." He then rested the unit again. "Attacking Knowledge Drunkard!"

"Guard!" his opponent placed Courting Succubus on the guardian circle. The female unit blocked the attack.

"Then Tidal Bore Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

The dragon charged its cannon, and the pyroxene beam was now blasting off towards Echo of Nemesis. The opponent didn't want the Tear Dragon's skill to be in effect, so he had to do the last resort.

"March Rabbit of Nightmareland, nullify!"

He discarded a copy of Dantarian as the cost, and the hare set up a barrier to deflect the beam.

Jaime's smile was blinding, as if he felt the thrill coursing through his body. He could sense the intensity within his foe, and that's what he liked best about the game. "Triple drive check!"

 **First Trigger Check – Officer Cadet, Alekbors [Stand Trigger]**

"Power to Thavas. Magnum Assault stands up."

 **Second Trigger Check – Keen Eyed Seahorse Soldier [Stand Trigger]**

"Power to Thavas. Polo stands up."

 **Third Trigger Check – Jet-ski Rider [Critical Trigger]**

"Yes! All effects to Thavas!"

 _This is not good_ , the huge-looking opponent couldn't help but to feel baffled at how lucky the white-haired cardfighter had become. _It was Jaime's first time with the new mechanic and he has become attuned to it._

"Now for the fourth attack, Magnum Assault attacks your Vanguard! And Thavas' Stride skill is in effect. Out of the three rear-guards that I choose, retire one of them. I pick Doreen, Knowledge Drunkard and Blue Dust!"

And the Dark Irregulars player had no choice but to ditch the horned demon. He had to keep the female elf just in case he would survive. He guarded that attack with Gwynn the Ripper from his hand and the intercept with Blue Dust.

"Final attack! Go, Thavas!"

The silver-haired rear admiral was charging with a cry emanating from his throat. The opponent was now feeling devastated because he had nothing to use from his hand to guard. The sword swept through the demon before the red-haired figure yelped out, experiencing the pain.

 **Damage Check – Alluring Succubus [No Trigger]**

"I DID IT!" Jaime exclaimed, raising both his fists into the air as he felt exuberant. "I FINALLY DID IT!"

The kid who challenged him earlier on hung his head down in defeat, gritting his teeth as he pounded his fist onto his leg slightly. _I can't believe he finally beat me!_

"Looks like the stroke of luck has been shifted to you," Emilio commented as he approached the two.

The tan-skinned lad nodded. "It's my first time using Stride, and it worked great!"

The man chuckled. "You do learn fast."

"This is not over yet!" the envious opponent pointed his index finger, looking serious now. "Rematch!"

And Jaime just smiled. "You bet!"

* * *

 _ **\- Present Day -**_

One of the orphans, a young boy with violet hair close to his chin, called the elderly man. "Look! Jaime is on TV!"

Emilio steadily followed the kid and sat down on the brown sofa. He and the children were now watching the action that was occurring at the prestigious Vanguard arena in Japan, where Jaime was currently having the exhibition match against Mamoru Anjou, Tokoha's older brother and a strong contender from the Dragon Empire branch. The emcee was speaking with the opening commentary as the two cardfighters were facing each other at the arena.

The alabaster-haired man had grown taller, now sporting peridot-colored stud earrings on both ears. He was now clad in a hippie ensemble of long-sleeved shirt and pale blue pants, with the ends being loose, as well as black leather shoes with small heels. A red sash was tied to keep the top in place, and two golden bangles were adorning his wrist. His shoulders were concealed with a pure blue scarf, with the end flowing on his back.

Right in front of him was the Kagero clan leader, the assistant to the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky Dragon Empire branch director who looked goofy with the summer get-up and red casual clogs. Compared to the silly-looking man, Mamoru's appearance was more formal.

The G.I.R System sprang to life, revealing the signature canyon terrain that became Mamoru's special imaginary arena. The playmats appeared, and the players were now ready after the cards for their hands were drawn.

Truly, as Thavas had mentioned, Jaime had the power to alter his fate, from being the poor orphan to a familiar name that will become prominent in Vanguard history. If it wasn't for Emilio, his future wouldn't transcend to greater heights. There was no stopping him now.

It was now time for the game. MC Miya enthusiastically announced the signal.

"Let the cardfight begin!"

And both Jaime and Mamoru commenced.

" _Stand up, Vanguard!"_

* * *

Kuri: Please review and add this story to the favs list if you like this so much!


End file.
